My Story
by RogueCupcake
Summary: hey guys so this is the story of my OC Sophie White, hope you like it! Also please send in your own OC's, more information in chapter 1 XD xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so for once this isn't about ikarishipping or contestshipping or any of that stuff, its actually about my own OC, now this isnt actually the start of the story, im just explaining the main characters to you, also, your only allowed 1 pokemon in this world and you start your journey at 15 or 16, by the way this story might not make any sense but it should be fun, sorry :/**

**Name: **Sophie White (she is based off me but I look nothing like her, I just wish I did)

**Age: **16

**Hair: **ok... so basically its called a half shaved head, you know when girls shave their hair off on one side of their head then leave the other side all long and wavey? Well its like that but she isn't entirely bald on half her head its just really short, like half a pixie cut, do u know what? I will just post a pick on my profile... also its pitch black with pink, dark blue, light blue, orange, red, blonde, neon green and purple thin streaks in it.

**Eyes: **Bright dark blue, does that make sense? Like _really _dark blue.

**Personality: **Mischievous, _**LOVES**_ playing pranks, changes mood quickly, shy when she first meets someone then turns hyper when she trusts them, daring, fun, crazy (in a good way), hyper.

**Pokemon: **Glaceon

**General looks: **eyebrow, tongue, lip, nose, ear lobe, and belly button piercings and 4 cartilage (top of the ear) piercings (she likes piercings, sorry if its against your religion or you dont like it or whatever, you dont have to read) , skinny, tall, skin is pale, no pimples, she has dimples, normally looks as if she is wearing a lot of mascara when she isn't, her eyelashes are naturally _really_ black, likes to wear numerous rings, is normally seen with a cross earring like the one in the pic of her hair I put on my profile.

**Talent: **Designing, drawing, painting, hair styling/cutting, acting, playing guitar and drums, singing.

**Trainer or Coordinator: **Both

**Name: **Zedd (inspired by one of my only friends) Taylor

**Age: **17

**Hair: **your classic emo guy/young Justin Beiber hair cut, _very _dark brown.

**Eyes: **_very _pale blue

**Personality:** mean, cold, uncaring, secretely caring to his friends, enjoys playing pranks every now and again, indifferent, daring.

**Pokemon: **Umbreon

**General Looks: **he isn't tanned but isn't pale, does that make any sense? Probably not, oh well, um what else... strong, very tall, and thats about it...

**Talent: **playing guitar, singing, baseball, football, wrestling.

**Trainer or Coordinator: **Trainer

**Name: **Skye Johnson

**Age: **16

**Hair: **pale blonde, wavey, waist length, has fringe clipped right back.

**Eyes: **pale grey

**Personality: **kind, gentle, shy, clever, relaxed, adventurous.

**Pokemon: **Vivillon (the most adorable x and y pokemon EVA)

**General Looks: **tall, skinny, sporty, athletic, no pimples, pale, dimples, ear lobe, belly button and tongue piercings.

**Talent: **good with injuries and medicine stuff? Photography, sports, acting.

**Trainer or Coordinator: **Trainer

**Name: **Ben Thompson

**Age: **16

**Hair: **same as Ash's in the anime but in a sandy brown.

**Eyes: **dark brown

**Personality: **kind, fun, caring, hyper, reminds me of Barry from the anime at times, but sometimes he can be calm and serious.

**Pokemon: **Butterfree

**General Looks: **same as Zedd.

**Talent: **Public speaking, debating, writing.

**Trainer or Coordinator: **Coordinator

**Name: **Lola Adams

**Age: **15

**Hair: **ginger, curly but not puffy like you see sometimes, its straight but curly like when you have straight hair but you curl it with a curling iron, apart from hers is natural... im making no sense am I? Think of Brittany Snow, when she had ginger hair in the film Pitch Perfect.

**Eyes: **bright blue

**Personality: **hyper, generous, not shy, funny, flirty, crazy, insane, very dumb, innocent, oblivious, caring, kind, fun, mischievous.

**Pokemon: **Pachirisu

**General Looks: **ear lobe, and belly button piercings and 4 cartilage (top of the ear) piercings, skinny, tall, skin is pale, no pimples, she has dimples.

**Talent: **communicating with pokemon and understanding them, cooking

**Trainer or Coordinator: **Coordinator

**Name: **Justin Ridgewell

**Age: **17

**Hair: **same as Gary's in the anime but darker, but not nearly as dark as Zedd's.

**Eyes: **same as Drew's in the anime.

**Personality: **calm, thinks things through, has a soft spot for Sophie, stern.

**Pokemon: **Servine

**General Looks: **same as the other guys (I know, so creative right?)

**Talent: **cooking, being clever...

**Trainer or Coordinator: **Trainer

**There you guys have it! Thats all the characters for now, though please send in your own OC's, you can submit as many as you like but im not sure if they will become one of the main characters, who knows but you can PM or tell me about your character in a review at any point during the story, but please include the following:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Hair**

**Eyes**

**Personality**

**Pokemon (remember you can only have one!)**

**General Looks**

**Talent**

**Trainer or Coordinator**

**thanks! And also I probably wont update this story every week, this story is the kind of thing I will update every now and then and once I have finished/taken a break from any other of my stories but I hope you like it! **

**RogueCupcake xx**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Hey guys! I would like to say a HUGE thank you to my first reviewer , and also thanks for your OC Ryan Vega (who is a girl), love the name, its really creative, but im not incredibly sure if she will appear in this chapter but we shall see! Here is her bio:**

**Name: **Ryan Vega** (she is a female) **

**Age: **15

**Hair: **Shoulder length and wavy Light brown

**Eyes: **Hazel** (Blueish greenish gray)**

**Personality:** Is really energetic and likes to try to be funny. sometimes succeeds and sometimes not. Likes to make people mad when they are asking for it. When some one is being mean, she snaps back with something mean. But she can talk your ear off. Always optimistic, and is over emotional. Like when something sad happens, she will cry hard. Forgives easily. loves her history.

**Pokemon: **Charmander

**General looks: **4"11 and kinda curvy but not really. has purple glasses. Doesn't wear make up. Clear complexion, and pale.

**Talent:**annoying people and history and running.

**Trainer or Coordinator: **Trainer

**I also forgot to mention that all the characters I described last chapter are MINE, im talking about Sophie, Zedd, Skye, Lola, Justin and Ben, the fact that I should have mentioned they were mine slipped my mind entirely sorry. I also forgot to mention Sophie's Glaceon has a nickname, its Bella.**

**Also, the chances are at some point you character is going to gain a boyfriend, but only if you want her to ofcourse! If you do then do you have any preferences on what type of guy you would prefer for her? Or you could send in a male OC to play as her boyfriend or I will make a new OC for her or I will wait until someone sends in a male character and then I will pair them together :) XD**

**I also forgot to mention that im sorry if your OC turns out to be an evil character like Team Rocket or something, if you dont want your character to be evil please tell me, Ryan Vega wont be as I already kind of know what role she will play :)**

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE PLEASE READ! I HAVE MADE ANOTHER MISTAKE! WHEN I SAID YOUR ONLY ALOUD ONE POKEMON WHAT I MEANT WAS THAT YOU CAN ONLY HAVE ONE POKEMON ON YOU AT A TIME, BUT YOU CAN CATCH OTHER POKEMON AND SWAP THEM OVER EVERY NOW AND AGAIN!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon even though I **_**really**_** wish I did but oh well :)**

**Enjoy! Also, everything is in Sophie's POV unless I say so :)**

I walked down the wide hallways of my school with my trusty Glaceon, Bella, by my side, ignoring all the whispers I was getting by other students, I have always been known as the weird loner, but I never understood why, is it because of my pokemon? No, Bella's epic. The way I dress maybe? I looked down at what I was wearing, a tight black t shirt with an absolutely adorable chibi bear with its arms outstretched and the words 'hugz?' underneath it, dark blue jeans, my favourite knee high black converse boots and a few bangles and rings, there's nothing wrong with that right? Maybe its my hair? It is an odd style, with almost half of it shaved off and all but I think it looks cool... **(A/N: I put the pic on my profile incase u havent seen it yet!)**

Oh I found my locker! Its not hard to find considering its once again covered in multi coloured post-it notes, I tore most of them off and shoved them into the bin situated across the hall, they all said the same things they always did,

'punk'

'goth'

'idiot'

'go kill urself'

'call that a pokemon?!'

'ugly'

'slut'

'whore'

'prostitute'

I struggled to hold back the tears that wanted to come out, I wouldn't let this get to me, besides I wouldn't have to put up with this shit after today, it was the last day of school and tomorrow im going to start my Pokemon Journey, I know I could have started it when I was 15 but my dad is _way _too overprotective of me, he worried I wouldnt be able to handle myself! Everyone I knew left when they were 15 and now im the oldest in the school at 16! If only mom was still here, she was hit by a car when I was 12, she always stood by me no matter what...

"hey bitch!" shouted some guy as he walked by, great, more bullies.

Do you know what? Its my last day in this hellhole, im probably never gonna see these idiots again, why not make it unforgettable? I smirked as a plan started to form inside my head, oh this was gonna be fun!

**Later on**

I had just finished the last two periods of the day and was on my way to the hall, this is just the beginning of my mastermind plan! Once I got in I set up my keyboard on the mini stage that was permanently set up in there, im not the best at the keyboard but thats fine, I know enough, once I was done setting things up I pressed the fire alarm as everyone has to come in here if there is a fire, I dont understand why they decided on that, they were probably thinking something like 'oh, I have an idea! Why not when there is a fire we send all the students into a secluded building with no fire defences to see if we can burn them alive! 50 points if we kill more than 100 of them!' seriously, what were they on?!

I watched patiently from my place behind the keyboard as students flooded into the hall in a panic alongside the teachers, I forgot they would be there... oh well, I hate them too so they can hear this aswell!

"Whats going on here, Miss White, do you have anything to do with this?!" shouted the enraged headteacher.

"Oh of course, I have _everything_ to do this, I wanted to sing you all a song that came straight from my heart, I _really hope_ you like it, bitches" I said into the microphone, forgetting about my shyness for now.

"Miss White dont you dare use such foul langua-" started the headteacher.

"Shut it, I have a song to sing to all of you" I interrupted, trying to ignore the weird looks I was getting from all the other students.

I took a deep breath and started singing into the microphone whilst playing the keyboard. **[the song is called Fuck You and its by Lily Allen, I dont own it either]**

**Look inside**

**Look inside your tiny mind**

**Now look a bit harder**

**'Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor**

**So you say**

**It's not okay to be gay**

**Well I think you're just evil**

**You're just some racist who can't tie my laces**

**Your point of view is medieval**

**Fuck you**

**Fuck you very, very much**

**'Cause we hate what you do**

**And we hate your whole crew**

**So please don't stay in touch**

**Fuck you**

**Fuck you very, very much**

**'Cause your words don't translate**

**And it's getting quite late**

**So please don't stay in touch**

**Do you get**

**Do you get a little kick out of being slow-minded?**

**You want to be like your father**

**It's approval you're after**

**Well that's not how you find it**

**Do you**

**Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?**

**'Cause there's a hole where your soul should be**

**You're losing control of it and it's really distasteful**

**Fuck you**

**Fuck you very, very much**

**'Cause we hate what you do**

**And we hate your whole crew**

**So please don't stay in touch**

**Fuck you**

**Fuck you very, very much**

**'Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late**

**So please don't stay in touch**

**Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,**

**Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,**

**Fuck you**

**You say, you think we need to go to war**

**Well you're already in one,**

**'Cause its people like you**

**That need to get slew**

**No one wants your opinion**

**Fuck you**

**Fuck you very, very much**

**'Cause we hate what you do**

**And we hate your whole crew**

**So please don't stay in touch**

**Fuck you**

**Fuck you very, very much**

**'Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late**

**So please don't stay in touch**

**Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you**

**Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you**

"And that is a lovely song I wrote myself for such an occasion!" I said, staring at the dumbstruck looks on everyones faces.

"Sophiana Isabella White, that was very inappropriate! I shou-" screamer the headteacher.

"You should what?! This is my last day in this shit hole! You can't do anything! Im outta here, and im glad I dont have to come back!" I shouted back, smirking as I folded up my keyboard stand, walked out, grabbed my skateboard and skated home, keyboard in hand.

**Back at home**

"Sophie! You have that guilty look in your eyes, what did you do?" asked my dad, David, the second I stepped foot in the house.

I sighed and explained what I did, going through all the details, including the looks on their faces which were freaking hilarious might I add!

"... Good on ya girl, I always hated that school but you needed an education, not that those unqualified idiots really gave you one" and that, ladies and gentlemen, is why I love my dad, even if he is overprotective sometimes.

"Thanks dad" I chuckled, "but I need to go pack, I wanna get out of here as soon as possible, no offense!"

"Need any help? And you have to come visit your old man every once in a while, ya know!" he offered.

"Nah im good, and ye sure I will come visit every now and again! Besides you will be in charge of all the pokemon I catch and all the trophies and prizes I win!" I said, charging upstairs, I heard him chuckle as I ran.

"Ok, so Bella, what should I pack? I need tops, jeans, shorts, underwear, bras, my hair curlers, straighteners, sketchbook, portable sewing machine, fabrics, socks, pj's..." I said as I shoved the said stuff into my black canvas knapsack, somehow, it all fit. Now all that was left was...

"My guitar and songbook!" I gasped, how could I forget?! I thought as I lunged towards said items and put them with my knapsack.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! We're actually on our way! Kind of, we aren't actually _on_ our way but you know what I mean!" I squealed as I turned to look at my furry companion, "do you think people will mind if im a coordinator _and _a trainer?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Soph! Time to leave!" called dad from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back as I grabbed my bag and guitar and basically flew down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" asked dad.

"Of course! Im ready!" I said happily.

"Good luck then, come visit soon and call me every now and again!" he called after me as I ran out the door.

"Sure!" I shouted back, not really listening to what he was saying.

_My adventure has finally begun!_

**Ta-da! There is the official start of my story, the prologue if you will. I really hope you enjoyed and please keep an eye out for the next chapter, it will hopefully come soon but I need to work on the first chapter of The Heart Tells No Lies and also please send in your own OC's as they are needed for the making of this story! XD Until next time,**

**RogueCupcake xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Lola and Skye!

**Im back! I have had a person ask me if I will ever grow out of writing fanfiction, and well im only 13 so I dont think that matters all too much, though if anyone from my school finds out about my account and reads my stories then I would move all the stories to another account and delete this one, but dont worry I would PM u all with my new username so no need to worry right?**

**New characters! Here are their details:**

**Name: Yumi Suzuki**

**Age: 17**

**Hair: Long brown hair, tied into curly pigtails.**

**Eyes: Emerald green eyes.**

**Personality: Yumi is extremely friendly and hyper. She's intelligent despite her childish personality. **

**Pokemon: Togekiss**

**General Looks: Wears earrings that look like pokeballs, **

**has light blue beanie hat.**

**Talent: She's a great manga artist.**

**Trainer or Coordinator: Coordinator. **

**Name: Keiko Kaname**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Short white hair that reaches up to her shoulders. **

**Eyes: Yellow. **

**Personality: She is shy. She kind hearted, likes to make friends. **

**Pokemon: Dragonair**

**General Looks: wears a yellow ribbon.**

**Talent: Battling,grooming pokemon. **

**Trainer or Coordinator: Both**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon though if I ever win the lottery I WILL BUY IT! And then I will bring back Dawn, Paul, Gary, Misty, Drew and May and add Leaf as well, and shove em all into the X and Y series with Ash and then all my favourite shippings will become a reality! I might even throw White/Hilda/Touko and N in aswell XD but im getting a little carried away with something that will probably never happen :'(**

**Enjoy the chapter dear peoples! This chapter is dedicated to as my first reviewer! XD**

I looked back at my home of Jubilife City, I can't believe im finally free! I was now on its outskirts, looking back now I feel nostalgic but no need to worry right? I remember me and my only childhood friend came up with that saying, its a shame she moved to Twinleaf Town, I miss Dawn everyday, but last I heard she began her Pokemon journey with two guys named Ash and Brock and then left them to travel with her boyfriend Paul, **(A/N: I couldnt help myself) **im glad we still send letters to eachother every now and again, I remember her telling me she didn't have time to visit me when they passed through Jubilife as Ash needed to get to the first Gym but she promised we will meet in contests soon, she also told me how she won The Wallace Cup... No way I would be able to beat her now, she sounds so strong!

I carried on my way to Oreburgh City, too caught up in my thoughts to realise where I was going so I ended up bumping into someone, oh shit, why do I have to be so oblivious, this person's gonna kill me! I looked down to see a girl sitting on the floor with long waist length pale blonde hair with her fringe pinned right back and grey eyes, her Vivillon was fluttering over her protectively.

"OH MY GOD! Im so sorry for bumping into you and knocking you down, I swear I didn't mean to, are you okay?" I panicked whilst offering my hand to help her up.

"I-its fine, Im okay, um, if you like I will just, um, leave, im sorry for not looking where I was going..." stuttered the blonde girl shyly.

"W-wait! My name is, um, Sophie White, im 16, and its not your fault, I was too caught up in my thoughts, um, wanna be friends?" I asked meekly, im just waiting for an angry retort on how she doesn't want to be friends with an idiotic loser like me.

The girl looked at me like I was crazy, yep, there it is, "Y-you wanna be friends with me? Um, is this a joke or a trick?" she asked, confused. Okay, so I wasn't expecting that!

"Well ye, have you never had friends or something?" I joked.

"Actually, no I havent, Im originally from Lumiose City in Kalos, so when I moved to Sandgem Town I was treated like and outsider, so I had no friends, um, also my name is Skye Johnson and im also 16" she replied.

"Oh, I haven't really had any friends either apart from one when I was little but she moved away, so Im glad I finally have one, Im assuming we're friends, right?" I asked dumbly.

"O-okay! Um, can I maybe, travel with you? I dont really know where im going, im a trainer by the way" said Skye.

"Of course! I figured I would be lonely on my own! Im a trainer and a coordinator, please dont judge me, also, shall we go to Oreburgh City first? The first gym is there" I explained, gaining confidence.

"Ok, and don't worry, I wont judge you, this is Vee, my Vivillon, we have been best pals since I was 7" said Skye, gesturing to her Vivillon.

"Awesome, hey Vee" I said, storking her Vivillon, "this is Bella my Glaceon, we have been inseperable since I was 4 when I found her as an Eevee abandoned and in bad condition by a river, when I was 10 my mom took me to Snowpoint so I could evolve her" I explained as Bella jumped onto my shoulder.

"Aww poor thing, she is really lucky to have you, your mom sounds like a lovely person" she cooed.

"She was..." I muttered.

"Oh im so sorry, I didnt know..." said Skye sympathetically.

"Its fine, shall we carry on?" I asked and she nodded.

We carried on for a while in a comfortable silence, im glad I finally have a friend, she seems nice too, I love her hair, maybe when we become closer I might see if she will let me curl it, I love hairdressing soooo much! Suddenly an overly hyper girl ran up to us.

"Hi! My names Lola Adams, im 15, can you battle me?! I need to get stronger!" she squealed, pointing at me.

"Um, sure, im Sophie White, 16" I said, slightly scared.

"Awesome! Come over here!" she said, dragging me off to a field nearby. "Whats your name?!" she asked, pointing at Skye.

"Er, Im Skye Johnson, Im 16" she murmured.

"Awesome! We reached the field, now lets BATTLE!" she screeched, okay, that could get annoying.

She put a hand in her pocket and pulled out a pokeball, enlarging it, "Go Pachirisu!" she called, throwing the pokeball, releasing a blue and white squirrel pokemon, oh I heard of these! Dawn sent me a picture of hers once, how adorable!

"Glaceon, its your time to shine!" I shouted.

"Aww, its sooo cute! Does it have a nickname? My Pachirisu is really called Sparky" said Lola, I swear thats the first time she has spoken normally.

"Ye, her names Bella, shall we begin?" I asked. She nodded her head rapidly so I took that as a yes. **(A/N: in this world Pokemon can know up to 6 moves instead of 4) **"Ok, Bella, use Ice Shard on Pachirisu!" I called.

Bella started running forwards and shot out a powerful ice shard from her mouth, hitting Sparky.

"No, Sparky! Use Discharge!" cried Lola. Sparky sprang forward and released a powerful Discharge.

"Bella, use Psychic on the Discharge and redirect it!" I called. **(A/N: lets pretend Glaceon can use Psychic) **Lola and Skye gasped as Bella and the Discharge attack were surrounded in a purple aura, the Discharge turned around and hit Sparky who was unable to move due to shock causing it to faint.

"Sparky!" shouted Lola as she ran forwards and returned her fainted pokemon before turning to me, "Your so strong, how did you do that?!"

"Um, I dont know, was Bella really that strong?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes!" exclaimed Lola and Skye in unison, causing us all to giggle.

"No, seriously, you and Bella are, like, mega strong, I could learn a lot from you, can I travel with you guys, Im a really good cook?" she asked.

"Ok, Skye, what do you think?" I asked her.

"Okay! The more the merrier! Lola, are you a coordinator or a trainer? Im a trainer and Sophie is both" agreed Skye.

"Both? Thats a lot of work, Im a coordinator!" squealed Lola.

"Cool, lets carry on, we're on our way to Oreburgh to challenge the first Gym!" I explained happily.

We carried on our way, getting to know eachother, after 3 hours of walking I felt like I have known them all my life, turns out Lola is known in her hometown of Oldale Town in the Hoenn region for her cooking, competing in competitions since she was 10, and Skye wants to become a pokemon doctor or nurse as well as a pokemon master, her mother is a pokemon doctor and her dad is a pokemon surgeon.

"Haha so after conquering the Sinnoh region we should so go to Hoenn! We are gonna travel EVERYWHERE together!" giggled Lola.

"What about Kalos!?" suggested Skye in a fit of giggles.

"How about we go to Kanto, then to Hoenn, then to Unova and then to Kalos, that way we could go to all of them in order?" I suggested, giggling at their little argument.

"Okay!" they chorused, giggling even more.

"Hey guys, its getting dark, shall we set up camp?" asked Skye.

"I just realised I left my tent at home" said Lola, facepalming.

"Sure, I have a freaking huge tent, big enough to accommodate 6 people, we can all share! It will be like a sleepover!" I squealed.

"Haha ok" said Skye.

We all set up our things and sat around the fire we managed to light without a fire pokemon, we talked for a while about clothing, cooking, hair, and numerous other topics.

"So, dinner shall be ready soon, you guys dont have any allergies right?" asked Lola.

"No, I dont" I said.

"Neither do I" commented Skye.

"Good! Oh damn I forgot about the pokemon!" cried Lola.

"Thats fine, I can sort them out, be back soon!" I said as I jumped up and headed out to find some berries.

**Bit of an odd ending to the chapter but oh well, hope you liked it and stuff, will update again as soon as possible! Luv you all, until next time,**

**RogueCupcake xx**


End file.
